


Erotic Field Research

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: In order to further broaden her horizons, Makoto ventures into a glory hole booth to properly learn how to service men with her mouth. Day 29 of Kinktober 2020.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Kudos: 6





	Erotic Field Research

Makoto stared at the cock before her as she knelt against the tiled floor of the decrepit bathroom she found herself in, hard and expectant, no doubt the man behind the stall wall stood impatient for her to tend to his needs. Makoto leaned in, cautiously lapping her tongue against the flushed, bulbous head, taking in the strong, salty taste of the precum that dripped generously down his urethra. She at first gagged at the taste, yet elected to relax while she continued to throw herself into servicing her anonymous customer, each push of her tongue against the sensitive, hot skin grew her confidence, allowing herself to settle herself into a rhythm each time she threw herself deeper towards the cock.

Ren had shown her so much of the thrills she had missed outside of her academic bubble, Makoto coming to the realisation she had been missing out on the bountiful experiences that other peers of her age had already gleefully indulged in. One of them was Makoto asking Ren if she could give him a blowjob, having expressed curiosity on how to please him sexually, yet her face flustered embarrassingly at the sight of his naked length. Despite the reassurances from Ren that Makoto was allowed to say no, was allowed to withdraw from the sexual act, Makoto did with shame. Yet she was determined to service Ren, to give him his reward for exposing her to the thrills of life, and what better way to practise but on the cocks of hungry strangers that craved nothing more than for Makoto to suck them off?

She threw herself deeper into serving the cock that had found its way towards her lips, throwing herself against the chaos of her lustful adoration towards the dick she was servicing, her tongue running messily against the underside of the length between firm, greedy sucks. Makoto knew that apathetic commitment would not allow her to fully embrace and explore her own limits of sucking dick, wrapping her fingers eagerly around the shaft of the stranger and pumping the cock into her mouth as she sucked. She was determined to make the stranger who visited her cum in her small, tight mouth, to stain her tongue with his thick spunk. Another firm tug alter and she’d gotten what she wished for, the stranger blowing his load down Makoto’s willing throat, the brunette catching what she could with her tongue, swallowing it with eagerness.

The way the thick cum ran down her throat filled her with so many confusing sensations, her head spiralling as a warm, lustful aching pooled against her crotch. A whine escaped her throat when she felt the cock withdraw out from her rosy lips, a sound so hungry and depraved she couldn’t stop herself, watching the dick she poured herself into servicing disappeared, an absent hand drifting passed the band of her stockings and soaking panties to touch her clit, craving for another to experience the flurry storm of primal joy she felt when the cock had nestled itself in her mouth.

Which was why when another dick popped from the gaping, makeshift hole of the stall Makoto pushed herself towards the cock with desperation, giving sloppy kisses and indulgent licks as she fell further into her wild instincts. The more she threw herself in giving the cock the love and reverence it deserved the more she allowed herself to surrender, to let her mask of Shujin Student Council President go; she allowed herself to be herself, to be Makoto, the anonymity of the stalls freed her from the shackles of having an identity, of being recognised, a mouth without a name, and it all coalesced in the way she latched greedily onto the cock in front of her with her lips, sucking with eagerness, bobbing her head against the stiff length in front of her while she wantonly indulged in the manic rush of her own encroaching lust.

Yet the cock wrapped around her lips wasn’t the only one that graced her presence, another customer appearing out from the corner of her eye, the throbbing member poked impatiently against her soft cheek. Hooking her fingers around the cock she currently had around her soft lips she pulled out from it, the lustful haze that drowned any higher thought unrelenting to serving cock heavy, Makoto moving on pure instinct, jerking the now glistening dick in her hands while moving her head towards the newest member of her anonymous threesome. Yet her pace was more methodical then the clumsy, inexperienced blowjob she had serviced the cock before, pushing herself to her limits, giving into the chaos that all but completely consumed her.

And she kept her steady pace, bobbing her head up and down, eager to please the men who’s cocks had appeared before her with loud, shameless sucks, alternating her indulgent service to each cock within her grasp, her own spit dripping down her cheeks in a messy, frantic display of the hopeless, dizzying pleasure she felt, no longer able to deny her utter ecstasy as the two, throbbing members both decorated her face with white ribbons of cum.

And Makoto revealed in the confusion she found herself in, each dick she service was a step closer to the perfection of her technique, the flurry of cocks poking in and out from the makeshift holes, one disappearing from the walls covered in her spit only to be swiftly replaced with another, yet all were embraced by her mouth as she diligently attended to each throbbing dick with a greedy mouth, eager to please the strangers that stood behind the walls, taking their loads into her waiting mouth.

She hadn’t realised how long she stayed there within the confines of the stall, the cum she had accumulated from the faceless men that visited her stained all over her body; her throat coated with cum, her hair matted and wet, her clothes soaked.

She had to come back tomorrow she reasoned, getting up from the floor for the first time in what felt like aeons. She needed to get herself cleaned up, needed to rest, yet feeling unsatisfied with her current practice, her perfectionism rearing its head as she gazed her dishevelled appearance at the wide, grimy mirror in front of her, that she needed more experience in sucking dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
